To Perfect a Soldier
by Pine-Apple 01
Summary: [AU-ish] Nobody's perfect, However the doctors know they came close with Heero. But he's slipping, and that can’t be tolerated.


The Perfect Soldier

Chapter One: To Capture a Solider

Quatre smiled and waved to each and every person he passed. He didn't truly enjoy these gatherings, personally believing that they were nothing more then tea party's in accordance to what really should happen. But knowing that if he didn't show up, then the Winner family foundation would most likely lose its backing, resulting in an enormous loss of profit, and causing a huge lay off result…Besides, at the gatherings he could easily listen in on gossip, hear rumors from hushed conversations. More or less it helped with the missions. 

Quatre mingled around the room, moving from person to person, doing his job quickly and efficiently. He talked with anyone he met along the way, greeted anyone he recognized, and hoped to be out of there by Nine. 

He stepped towards the bar, intending to refill his scotch…

"Ah, Quatre! What can I do ya for?"

"Just a refill of scotch, please."

Quatre waited patiently for his drink, and when it was returned, he took a sip and opened his ears to the conversation around him.

__

"…hoax, didn't you know? That's why it's pre-recorded." Quatre froze halfway to his scotch, What? 

__

"I was wondering why the princess would miss such an important meeting…Ah, true love. You'll do anything for it…" 

A Hoax? Relena's capture was a façade? Then, That meant the mission Heero and Trowa were on was nothing more then fake? Then…Why were they there? 

__

"Yes, its privileged information, don't you know, only top officials and GW Science officers know about what's happening. And **I **happen to be one of them…"

"Oh! MY! What a **tough, dangerous **job!…" 

Their conversation was pointless to him now, but Quatre knew he needed to get back to the hotel and contact Wufei or Duo, and get Trowa and Heero to back out of the mission now. Pushing past people, Quatre made his quick and steady exit, excusing himself as he went. When he reached the doors, he hailed a taxi and gave directions to the hotel. 

Forty-three minutes later, Quatre was situated in front of his lap-top, pushing for a connection. When it finally came through, Quarter breathed a sign of relief as Wufei's eyes came into view. 

"Pull Trowa and Heero back!" He shouted, towards the screen.

"What?"

"It's a hoax! There's some kind of two-dealing here. It's not safe! Trowa and Heero aren't on a mission, it's a trap of some kind." 

"Winner, what are you talking about?"

"At the meeting, these two people, one was a GW Science officer, he was telling this girl how Relena's capture was a hoax, and that '…only top officials and GW Science officers have deemed 01 useless and are trying to reprogram him' …I, that's all he said…"

"Right, over and out. Head back to the safe house as soon as you can."

Quatre faced a deep sigh when the screen when blank.

Wufei was still rather confused at what was going on. While he had processed everything that Quatre had said, he couldn't quiet figure out what or why what was happening, was happening—no, wait. That didn't make sense either. He couldn't figure out why the organization would do with Trowa or Heero. 

"Barton! Back out now. Mission is a flute, a hoax. Pull out now. Stop all action and high-tail it out of there with Yuy! Do you copy?"

"Trowa?"

"Trowa!"

"Answer now! That's a command!"

"TROWA!"

Trowa was squatting on the floor. Heero sat to the left of him, typing away furiously. 

"The red, clip the red, and pull the blue. The whites going to spark."

Trowa pulled his ear piece out, and pushed his bangs to one side, intent on completing the wire cuts. Heero was silent behind him. 

"…there. It's done." 

"Take the ends of the red and connect it with the green. That should re-direct the electricity and de-commission the current in her bars."

With a sizzling crack and pop, the bars became mere barriers again, and Heero set to work on hacking through the codes encrypted.

"113925" Trowa jammed the numbers into the key pad and dived into the cadge. He grabbed Relena and swung her over his shoulder, following Heero out the door. 

Heero's excellent eyesight watched every movement in the hallway. Which is exactly why he missed being hit from behind, and being stung by a ray gun. Trowa slumped not far behind him. 

Relena breathed heavy and poised her ray gun still in front of her, when her breathing had steadied, she pinched the rose on the front of her blouse. 

"Heero and Trowa are unconscience on the third floor."

"Wonderful."

"Pilot 03." Trowas's muddled mind slipped back into conscience slowly, his sense of hearing returned first.

"03, Wake up." Then his sense of touch, he could feel that he was not in the safe house, nor Heavyarms.

"03!" He could most definitely smell an antiseptic in the air—that which alarmed him and brought his mind back into full gear.

"Where am I?"

"You are on L1."

"How-?"

"A shuttle for earth will leave at 0800, that is in forty-five minutes. Please return to Earth and go back to the safe house for further instructions 03."

"The mission-"

"-has been accomplished. 03, we are very sorry that you had to be caught up in the hailstorm, however, actions that needed to be taken were taken for the mission. Doctor J sends you his, _deepest, _sympathies."

"Heero, where is he? He's returning with me is he not?"

"Your shuttle leaves in forty minutes 03, on Dock 3c. Please, hurry along."

"Where's Heero? He's coming back with me." 

The scientist walked towards the door, pushing a small yellow button. The wall split in half and as he stepped through, he called to Trowa over his shoulder, "01 is needed for Re-Training. His performance is inadequate, It's obvious since he allowed himself to be captured. When you get to the shuttle, Detailed instructions for you, 02, 04, and 05 have been left. Good-bye."

Trowa lunged for the door and began pounding on it as it clicked shut. "Wait! S! Get back here! Damn it!" he pushed the little yellow button, and twenty-seconds latter it opened, revealing nothing.

"God-Damn it!" he yelled, looking up and down the hallways.

__

Tap tap tap…

click…tap tap

tap tap tap tap…

Duo groaned. It was bloody early in the morning! What the hell did Wufei think he was doing this early? 

__

tap tap tap…

"Urrrrrrrrrrg! Chang! Its bloody 6-am! _What_ could you be doing that needs to be addressed this ungodly hour of this blessed day!? I mean for fucks sake! Its frickin' SATURDAY DUDE! LET GO! You're worse that Hee-"

"Duo, stop that insufferable chatter now. I have been up all night trying to contact Trowa, and/or Heero. They went MIA last night, somewhere along 9pm." Duo stared.

"What!?" Wufei's eye began to twitch insessivly.

" I said, '. I have been up all night trying to contact-'"

"Yes yes! I got that part, but what I mean is, what happened?!"

"Quatre stumbled upon some very bad news last night about how '…only top officials and GW Science officers have deemed 01 useless and are trying to reprogram him'. So, he rushed back to contact me, Immediately demanding that I contact Trowa and pull them both out of the mission…However, when I got a link up to Trowa's ear piece, he…didn't answer." 

Duo chewed his bottom lip, recalling every detail he could think of the mission…

"…Rescue, It was a rescue mission for Relena and shit, right?"

"Yes…"

"So… So then…Relena, she'd know where they are right? She'd be with them…"

"No, Duo. You don't understand. Relena, She's in on this. She was Heero's bait. The whole mission was a hoax, they lied to us Duo. And by Trowa going along with Heero, (when the mission was assigned to just 01) means that Trowa's either going to join in on Heero's fun, or…Well, were aren't sure what's going on right now."

"Yeah, but Relena, Where is she?"

"She's with the Preventers now, clearing up all issues, assuring them that what she did was the right thing."

Duo was silent.

"But it isn't." 

Wufei was silent.

"Quatre should be here by 9."

"So, what do we do after that?"

"We wait."

__

"Data analyzing…

…

Analyses complete.

GUNDAM PIOLET 01 – HEERO YUY

Vital statistics… Normal

Brain waves… Complete Coma Conditionings (C.C.C.)

Preparing for awaking…

…

Preparations complete, entering stage One of re-evaluation of GUNDAM PIOLET 01…"


End file.
